


You're Not Ok, But That's Alright

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Series: Life's Struggles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Lance Needed a Rest From Me Torturing Him, Depression, Don't worry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Had a Bad Day so I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Keith, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, No Cursing, No Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Space family, Suicidal Thoughts, There's More Langst on the Way, Tw for that, but i thought i would tag it anyway, not fully, ok I'm done now, platonic keith/paladins, platonic klance, they all family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: Ehhh I'm bad at summaries. I swear my writing is better. Ok maybe. I don't know.Keith was struggling. He had stopped cutting a few months after joining/forming team voltron after the team found out. They had been very supportive of him and helped him stop. But support couldn't turn off the little voice in his head.---TW for self-harm and self-deprecating thoughts.Spoiler Warning for Season Three, although I don't know why you'd be reading fan-fics instead of watching all the seasons.





	You're Not Ok, But That's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I've said this before, but I might as well say it again. This fic delves into topics and actions such as self-harm and self-deprecating thoughts. If you don't want to read about such things, than obviously don't read this or most of my other fics.

**_Cut. Cut. Cut._ **

    The voice in Keith's head chanted endlessly.

**_Cut. Cut. Cut._ **

    He pushed it away, hoping it would go away with time.

**_Cut. Cut. Cut._ **

    It just got worse.

**_Cut. Cut. Cut._ ~~ ~~ ~~~~**

    The stress and emotional strain of having the universe on his shoulders.

**_Cut. Cut. Cut._ **

    Losing Shiro.

**_Cut. Cut. Cut._ **

    Allura's demeaning comments about his heritage.

**_Cut. Cut. Cut._ **

    Red rejecting him to accept Lance instead.

**_Cut. Cut. Cut._ **

    His failures as leader.

**_Cut. Cut. Cut._ **

    His depression.

     It all just ate away at him until he wanted to just scream and yell at the universe. So he did. If anyone had heard him, they didn't care to mention it. 

     Surprisingly, the last straw was when they found Shiro. The team would no longer look to him for instructions, but went to Shiro. Keith's self-doubts wore him down until he finally stomped into the bathroom and found his old razors. By the time he finally stopped, his arm looked like it had been attacked by a Klanmürl. He clenched his hands into fists.

**_You're weak._ **

"I know," Keith whispered.

**_You're a liability to the team._ **

    Keith clenched his eyes shut.

**_You're worthless._ **

"Stop," he choked out, the tears he tried desperately to keep back flowing freely from his bloodshot eyes.

**_They hate you. You should ju-_ **

     That thought was cut short by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Keith? You in there?" Lance called. Keith's eyes flew open and widened as he involuntarily grabbed his bloody wrist.

"U-uh, yeah." Keith groaned inwardly at how shaky his voice was. Clearing his throat he continued, "What is it?"

"Hunk told me to get you for dinner," Lance replied through the door.

"Oh, th-" Keith winced as he accidentally pressed down on the cuts on his arm. "Thanks. I'll be right there."

"Hey, you ok, man? You don't sound that good."

"I-uh-I'm just nauseated, that's all."

"Dude, first of all, you're a terrible liar. Second of all, whatever it is, I can help. I have two brothers and three sisters; I've seen it all."

"Um."

**_He'll shun you if he finds out._  **

_But he's Lance, he can help._

**_He'll tell the others, and you'll be kicked off the team. You'll have no one._ **

"Keith?" Finally, Keith made his decision. He reached out and pressed his hand to the control panel. He looked down as the door opened to reveal the blue paladin. Lance's eyes widened.

"C-can I-" he started. Keith cut him off with a nod. Lance stepped fully into the room before taking Keith's bloody arm. He activated the water faucet and gently cleaned the blood off of his space brother's arm. Finally, he carefully bandaged his arm before pocketing the razors on the counter.

"Sorry," Keith muttered.  

"Dude, don't be sorry. My sister relapsed three times before I left for the Garrison. We supported you last time, and we'll do our best to support you this time and for good. We're here for you, Keith." Keith just nodded and looked down. Lance put a reassuring arm on his shoulder.

"How about we go grab something to eat?" 

"Yeah, thanks," Keith said, following him out of the room. His mind was confused, trying to figure out what would happen next. When the two friends entered the dining room, Hunk smiled and said, "I didn't know if you guys were ever going to come!" 

"Miss your dinner? Ha, as if," Lance replied with a grin, sitting next to him.

     Throughout the dinner, Lance subtly watched Keith. He was relieved that the teen was eating, but there was obviously the problem of his relapse. He wasn't totally sure what to do to help, but he supposed that being there for his friend would be enough. By the end of the meal, nearly everyone had noticed Keith's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Keith? You ok?" Hunk asked, saying the question that everyone else was thinking. Keith took a deep breath and kept his gaze on his plate.

_**Lie. They can't know how weak you are.** _

_They want to help. They care about me._

_**They're just pretending so they don't have to deal with you.** _

_That's not true._

_**It is. You're just a burden.** _

     Keith shook his head. gripped his fork firmly, the utensil leaving indentions on his palm. Silence filled the dining room. Shiro finally voiced their concerns.

"Keith, did you cut again?"

**_Listen to me, you cannot let them know. Lie. Tell them that you are just tired._ **

    Keith nodded, biting his lip and trying to hold back the tears threating to spill over. Pidge got up first to sit on Keith's lap and hug her space brother. Lance hugged him from the side, Hunk hugging the hurting teen from the other side. Shiro held a supporting hand on his shoulder, and Allura and Coran patted his arms. Even the red and black lions got in on the action by sending reassuring purrs in his mind, drowning out the negative thoughts. The space mice climbed onto his shoulder and patted the side of his neck. Keith was a bit overwhelmed by all of it. The love and care they had for him was something he had never felt before. They were his family.

_Family..._

    He smiled and leaned into the hugs. He knew that he wasn't ok, but that was alright. He had family who would be by his side no matter what.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Keith, but I needed to vent and had hurt Lance enough.  
> If I remember correctly, the Klanmürl was the Altean "bear" that attacked Pidge when she was trying to learn the Altean language in season two. I might have spelled it incorrectly, but oh well. You guys get the gist of what I was trying to say.  
> Also, almost the entire time writing this I was listening to Faith Marie's cover of Bring Me the Horizon's song 'Drown.' It's really good, and I definitely recommend it and all of her other songs.  
> Also again, sorry for the cheesy ending. I suck at endings.


End file.
